FlamingGold A Pokemon Special Shipping FanFiction
by Shade-Oh
Summary: A Special shipping Fanfiction. Also there will be some Oldrival Shipping. I rated this T because of the Violence later on. Also I will never own Pokemon or Nintendo. DISCONTINUED!
1. FlamingGold Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Chapter one of this special shipping Fanfiction. So I want to say a couple of things. First and foremost, I don't own Pokemon or Nintendo and I never will. Second, this will most likely be long like, really long. Why? You ask. Well it is going to be a big elaborate story tying together all Pokemon Regions together in the end. You will understand in a few months/years time. I have to focus on this one first. Please review!**

It was an ordinary morning for Red Ketchum. Well, it was special too. Red and his old friend and rival, Blue are going to get a Pokemon. Red was excited. He always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer ever since he could remember. Blue was just as excited as Red was. After all Blue and Red used to be best friends. They together agreed of becoming trainers together and see who could get all badges first. Red woke up that morning, got dressed, and rushed down the stairs only to trip and fall. He didn't feel a thing. He was used to being pushed around by Blue ever since he started to treat Red like crap. Thankfully to Red he did treat him like a rival rather than someone who should be dead. Red ran out the door and down toward the Pokemon Lab. Blue was running right next to him. "Hey nice to see you actually woke up!" Blue taunted him. "Thought you might have slept in!" Blue continued. Red chuckled. "Like I'd miss this." As they were running they both ran into someone. She fell to the ground. She had golden blonde hair, a straw hat, and wore a orange jacket and blue jeans. Blue just said "Oops, come on Red!" He ran off, trying to get to the Pokemon Lab. Red though chose to apologize. "I am so sorry, we weren't paying attention to where we were going. Are you okay?" He asked as he held out his hand to pull her off of the ground. She grabbed his hand and blushed but allowed him to pull her up. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay, really." She had a very gentle voice. "What's your name anyway?" He asked her nicely. "My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but everybody calls me Yellow." She said. "Well it is very nice to meet you. I'm Red Ketchum." He said. "Well, I got to get going, my Uncle is waiting for me. Me and my Uncle live in Viridian City, so if you just want to say hi I'm sure he'll be okay with that. Just look for the house in Viridian City that has a lot of flowers." Yellow told him. "Okay, I will. Bye." "Bye." Yellow kept walking toward Route 1. Red was sad that he couldn't spend more time with her, but he had a Pokemon to choose. Red sprinted to the Pokemon Lab and made it there 3 minutes later. "Red! Finally! What kept you?" Blue asked him. "I was apologizing to that girl we ran into unlike you! Do you have no manners?!" Red yelled. "You wanted to get your first Pokemon. And so do I. We don't have time to mingle around with others." Blue explained. Red was mad that Blue had no respect for others. It has been this way for awhile now. "Now that you two are done arguing, I can finally present you two with these!" Professor Oak was standing next to a table with three Pokeballs on them. "You may choose only one. I myself was a trainer, but now I only have these three left." Oak explained. He then pointed at the first ball. "The grass seed Pokemon, Bulbasaur!" The Ball opened and a creature on four legs with a leaf bulb on its back appeared. "Bulba!" It said. Oak pointed at the second ball. "The Fire Lizard Pokemon, Charmander!" The second ball opened and a lizard with a fire on its tail appeared. "Char!" It said. Oak the pointed at the last ball. "And finally, The Water Turtle Pokemon, Squirtle!" The last ball opened and a blue turtle with brown texture on its back appeared. "Squirt-le!" It said. "Red, you first." Oak told him. "What!? That's no fair! I made it here first!" Blue complained. "Yes Blue, but you did not show that lady kind manners and did not apologize." Oak said wisely. Blue muttered something that sounded like "That's bull." "So Red, which Pokemon will become your partner?" Oak asked him. "Well, you see my dad named me Red because he wanted me to have a fiery spirit like a fire type. So I choose you Charmander!" Charmander looked so happy. "Charmander looks so thrilled Red. Now what about you Blue? Will you choose Squirtle because of your name?" "I'm not going to pick him for a silly reason like that. But I will chose him because he looks quite tough. So, I choose you Squirtle!" Squirtle was very happy. "Squirtle!" It said. "But Professor, what about that Bulbasaur?" Red asked. The Bulbasaur looked so sad. "Don't worry Red, A trainer wanted a starter and I will be meeting her tomorrow. Now she will be super happy. She wanted a Bulbasaur anyway." Bulbasaur was very happy all of a sudden. "What was her name?" Red asked. _Could it have been Yellow?_ "Her name was Leaf if I remember correctly." "No matter." Blue seemed more worried about something else. He revealed it just then. "Red! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"


	2. FlamingGold Chapter 2

Red was shocked. _A battle? This early?_ "Are you sure Blue. We haven't battled anyone yet. Don't you think we should wait?" Blue shook his head and laughed. "No! This will be a perfect chance to try out our new Pokemon!" Red saw the fire in Blue's eyes. _He is challenging me trying to see if I am brave enough. I won't make myself look like a coward._ "Alright. Your on!" Red said as he got fired up. Professor Oak chuckled. "Alright boys, but outside please." Red and Blue returned their Pokemon and sprinted out of the lab. Then they found a perfect spot to battle. Blue sent his out first. "Go Squirtle!" Squirtle came out of the ball and shouted "Squirtle!" "Go Charmander!" Red shouted as he sent out his Charmander. "Charmander!" it shouted. "Charmander use scratch!" "Squirtle use tackle!" Both Pokemon charged at each other. Squirtle got the first hit. Charmander got knocked back. "Quick Tackle again!" "Dodge it and counter with Scratch!" Charmander dodged Squirtle and scratched it. "Now that he is close Tackle!" "Growl!" Professor Oak was watching this. _He's lowering the attack. That was a safe strategy._ As Squirtle hit him Red shouted "Scratch!" and it knocked back Squirtle. "Tail Whip Squirtle!" "Dodge it!" Charmander dodged it."Tackle!" "Dodge and use Growl!" Charmander again dodged it then growled to lower Squirtles attack further. "Scratch!" Charmander landed it. "Tackle!" Charmander dodged it on its own. Professor Oak was stunned. _It is learning to be in sync with Red already._ "Growl!" "Tackle!" "Scratch!" After Charmander growled they both proceed to charge each other. They both collided they're attack. Squirtle collapsed. Professor Oak announced "Squirtle has fainted. Red wins!" "You just got lucky Red!" Blue shouted as he returned Squirtle to it's pokeball. "I'm going to get a map from my sister! I'll make sure she doesn't give you one!" Blue ran off towards his house. "Oh, I forgot to tell you two that you can nickname your pokemon." Professor Oak said. "Nah. Charmander works for me. Charmander return!" Red said. "Okay, anyway good work Red. I'm sure you and Charmander will go far." "Thanks Professor." Red sprinted to Blue's house. When he got there Blue had already left. His sister Daisy was standing at the door. "Oh you must be Red. Good job on your first battle. I'm not surprised my brother lost. He is a little too arrogant. Here take this. Blue didn't want me to give one to you but you'll probably need it at some point." She handed him a map. "Thank you." Red said. "No problem. Bye now." "See ya!" Red ran off toward Viridian as well. He quickly went through Route 1 and made it to Viridian City. There he took Charmander to the Pokemon Center to heal up. Then went to check out the Pokemart. The shopkeeper looked at him and asked. "Did you just come from Pallet Town kid?" "Yeah why?" "I need you to deliver this to Professor Oak Immediately." He handed Red a envelope. Red ran out the Mart and went back to Pallet Town. There he went back to the lab. He found Blue there. "Gramps! What did you call us here for?" "Hold on Blue. Thank you Red." Professor Oak said as Red handed him the parcel. "I was just going to call you a couple of minutes ago Red but then I received a call from the man at Viridian's Pokemart that said you were bringing me that Parcel. I asked you two to come back because what I have here is called a Pokedex. It is like an encyclopedia for Pokemon. I want both of you to try to complete it for me." He handed them both a Pokedex. "Don't worry Professor you can count on me!" Red said. "No. He can count on me!" Blue said. "Red, Blue, Don't argue. This is not a competition." They both nodded. "Smell ya later!" Blue said as he ran off. "Bye Professor." Red said. "Good luck Red." Red ran off and quickly made his way back to Viridian and to the Pokemart. The guy that gave him Oak's letter looked at Red once again. "Thanks kid! Here you can have these for free." He gave Red three Potions. "Thank you. I would like to buy some Pokeballs though. I'll take five." "Alright. That'll be 1000 poke credits." Red paid him the money and said "Thanks." "No problem kid." He ran out the door and headed forth. He made his way toward the forest when an old man stopped him. "Hey kid do you know how to catch Pokemon?" Red stood there wondering why this man would ask him this. "Yeah I do. Why?" He asked the man. "Oh well you looked like a new trainer. Well even if you are new I guess some might have been taught or learn on their own. Well then kid, I will give you these to be safe." He handed Red five Pokeballs. "No charge." "Uh thanks I guess." As he started to walk toward the Forest then saw to his right a house with a nice garden of flowers. A lot of flowers. _That must be Yellow's house_ he thought. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A man around 30 years old opened the door. "Who are you and what are you doing out this late.?" Red didn't even realize how late it was. "I'm Red. I met a girl named Yellow earlier today and she told me she lived here. Are you her Uncle?" "Yes I am. She went to look for berries by the lake in the Viridian Forest. She should be home by now. I have been getting worried." The man did look anxious. "I'll find her. Don't worry. You can count on me sir." Red said. "Are you sure?" "Yes you can." Red ran off toward the Forest. _She could be in danger._


	3. FlamingGold Chapter 3

Red sprinted to Viridian Forest. As he entered the Forest he thought _I hope I find her safe._ Red ran through the Forest for a minute until a Pikachu attacked him. _Oh not now._ The Pikachu looked at Red. Red tried to speak with it. "Pikachu I don't have time to battle. I want to have you as a partner but my friend is missing and I need to find her because she could be in danger." They both stared at each other. _Please._ Red thought desperately. Pikachu gave a nod and jumped on his shoulder like he was his partner. The Pikachu pointed forward. Red started running more and ran faster and faster, then he heard a scream. "Help!" The voice screamed "Yellow!" Red shouted. He followed the voice with Pikachu on his shoulder. There was Yellow being attacked by a Dratini. Yellow was scared to death. Yellow didn't even notice Red. _This is the end._ She thought. As the Dratini charged a dragon rage attack she thought _I wish I could have talked to Red more._ Right before the Dratini fired she heard "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" As the Dratini fired a shot of electricity hit the blast and a small explosion occurred. She turned left and saw Red and a Pikachu at his side. "Move!" He told her. She got up and moved out of the way. The Dratini moved its focus from her to Red. It began charging an attack. "Stop!" Red shouted. He didn't want Pikachu hurt. It kept charging. _Hyper Beam._ Red thought. Right before the blast Red jumped in its way to protect the Pikachu. "Red!" Yellow shouted. She ran over to him. Dratini cried out. Yellow spread her arms out in front of both Red and Pikachu. _I won't let it hurt you._ She thought. The Dratini just stared at Yellow. Red slowly stood up. "Don't attack. We did not want to cause any harm." _Relax and calm down. We won't hurt you. I promise._ The Dratini gave small cry. Then it slithered toward the lake and jumped in it. Red then heard sniffling behind him. "Yellow?" Yellow then just burst into tears. Red limped over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "You're okay. You're safe." He said gently. "I thought I was going to die!" "But you're here right now. Safe with me." He reassured her. "Then I… I thought you were dead when you got hit by the Hyper Beam! Why did you jump in it's way?" She was worried about him. "I didn't want Pikachu to get hurt. Thanks Pikachu." He said to them. "Pika!" It exclaimed. They heard a call from within the forest. "Yellow! Yellow where are you?" "Uncle!" She exclaimed. Her Uncle ran up to her and hugged her after she stood up. "What happened?" "I was attacked by a Dratini. It got angry for no reason. Then right before it used an actual attack Red got this Pikachu to protect me by thunder shocking it. Then it turned to attack Pikachu but Red jumped in the way to protect it." "Thank you Red, for protecting her. Please come stay with us for dinner. It is nine at night by the way." Her Uncle said. "No problem sir. And I would love to have dinner with you." Red said. Red got up and tried to walk but he was in a lot of pain. He grunted and stumbled. "Red are you okay?" Yellow asked concerned. "Yeah. Thanks again Pikachu." Red said to the Pikachu. "Pika." it said looking kind of sad. "What's wrong Pikachu?" Red asked. Yellow's Uncle said "It looks like it wants to go with you. It is hard for Pikachu's to trust people. They rarely come out of the forest." "Is that true? Would you like to be part of my team Pikachu?" "Pika!" It exclaimed happily. "Alright." He takes out a Pokeball and gently tosses it at Pikachu. The ball shakes a little then clicks. They make their way out of the forest back to Viridian City. Then they went back to Yellow's house. At the dinner table the Uncle makes them some soup. Red takes a sip and says "This is great sir!" "Thank you and please, call me Wilton." "Okay. Yellow, what do you plan to be?" Red asked Yellow. She cleaned her mouth with a napkin then said "I haven't really thought about it." Wilton looks at Yellow and says "You need to show Red your drawings." "You draw?" Red asked Yellow. "Yeah. Normally Pokemon. I'll get them." She went upstairs and then came back down with a sketchbook in her hand. She sat down at the table and handed Red the sketchbook. Red flipped through the pages and saw beautiful drawings of Weedle. Caterpie, Kakuna, Metapod, Pidgey, Rattata and even a Pikachu. "They're nothing but-" Yellow started but Red exclaimed "Yellow, these are so beautiful and amazing!" Yellow blushed a little and then said "Thank you." Red hands back the sketchbook. Then Wilton asks "So what about you Red? What are your plans for the future?" "Well, I have a couple of them. I want to complete the pokedex." "Ah really now? I know all about that. I know Professor Oak. He told me about his invention. It will be very difficult to complete. There are over 150 Pokemon out there." Wilton said. Red chuckled. "Yeah but I like a challenge. Also, I want to become a Pokemon master." Wilton chuckled. "Oh! Well than. I have to say that is a big goal. Do you know how to even become one?." Red thought about it and said "No I don't. I just thought I had to catch a lot of Pokemon." Wilton chuckled again. "Well that is considered part of it. But to be a Pokemon Master you have to be the best. You have to go for the Pokemon League. But to get there you have to get all the eight badges. Then you can challenge the Elite Four. Then finally, the Champion. To get the badges though you need to beat gyms. Each city has them for the most part. Each gym has it's own type of Pokemon the trainers there special in. There, after battling the trainers in your path, you battle the boss known as the gym leader. It is a difficult task. Most fail." Wilton finished. Red just said "Just a bigger challenge. That is awesome!" "What Pokemon do you have right now?" Wilton asked interested. "Only two. You've met Pikachu obviously. But Charmander come on out buddy!" He allows Charmander out of the ball. "Char!" "Oh so you chose a Charmander!. Good choice. Well catch more Pokemon Red. I'm curious on what you'll find." "Thank you. Charmander return!" Red said calling Charmander back. They finish their soup and then Wilton says "Well, time for bed kids. Good night." Wilton walked upstairs to his room and shut the door. Red walked over to the couch. "Where are you gonna sleep Yellow?" "Out here. I want to keep an eye on you." She responded. As he sat down on the couch he said "You don't need to. Argh!" As he sat on the couch he felt pain in his chest. "Red are you okay?This is why Red. You are still hurt." She said rushing to him. She touched him gently on the shoulder. She saw a small glow as she touched him. She stared but was more worried about Red. "I'm fine Yellow, really. Actually I feel a bit better all of a sudden. Weird." He lied down and said to Yellow "Good night." "Good night Red." He lied down and easily went to sleep. Yellow didn't though. She grabbed her sketchbook and started drawing. 1 hour later she drifted off into sleep and dreamed of Red.


	4. FlamingGold Chapter 4

**Hey guys good to see you again. sorry I haven't uploaded this yet. Been busy with school. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Pokemon and as always read and review!**

Red woke up with a start. He had a nightmare. He hadn't had one in a long time. Not since he was five years old. He had seen Yellow, himself, and even Blue get attacked by a gang of criminals. Yellow was shot dead next to a girl he didn't recognize and him and Blue were working together to stop them. Then he got shot and he woke up. He looked and saw Yellow asleep on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Wilton making coffee in the kitchen. Red walked into the kitchen. "Oh Red you're awake. Would you like some coffee or cereal?" Wilton asked him. "Some cereal would be great thanks." Red responded. "In the cupboard over there. You alright? You seem worried." "I'm better now that I see that she is okay. Where are the bowls?" Red said as he pulls out a box of cereal. "Just above the cereal. But what do you mean 'Now that she is okay'?" "Oh I just had a nightmare that's all. Me, my rival, and Yellow were attacked by a gang. Then I see her and another girl dead on the ground so me and my rival start fighting back then I hear a gunshot coming from a gun aimed at me and I wake up." He explained. "Okay. Well that would explain a lot." Wilton says as Red sits down and pours himself some cereal. Before he starts eating he asks "Do you have anything to read? I normally read for educational purposes during breakfast. A habit my mom got me into." "Well I have the newspaper. I haven't read it yet hear." Wilton says handing Red a newspaper. Red looks at the front page. _Recent events transpired last night. A gang of men and women alike stormed Mt. Moon, stealing Pokemon from trainers and are attempting to steal fossils from the scientists in there. Police are attempting to find and stop these criminals before valuable fossils are lost._ It showed a picture of a few of the gang members. "That's it, that's them right there! At least the costumes are the exactly the same!" Red says. Wilton rushes over and looks at them. "Team Rocket. They have been attacking small shops a lot. I'm wondering what they want with fossils. Anyway they have been around for years. Their leader Giovanni, he hasn't been seen much. I know he's up to something. I have been studying Team Rocket trying to figure out there ultimatum but I have had no luck." Wilton pauses. "It was Giovanni who killed Yellow's parents." Red was shocked. Yellow walks into the kitchen. She looked like a frightened child. "Is it true? Giovanni killed Mom and Dad?" Wilton just looked at Yellow and said "I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't want to hurt you." Red didn't know what to say. "It's okay Uncle. I understand." She turns to Red. "I want to learn how to catch Pokemon. I want to stop Team Rocket. I had already heard rumors that Mom and Dad were killed by them. I need to learn." "Er… Sure. I guess. If it's alright with your Uncle." Red said looking over at Wilton. "Yes! That would be great. Yes, I think it is best if you Red teach her." Wilton said. "Okay Red can we do it now?" Yellow asked him. "Yeah. Let me grab my bag." He grabs his bag. "Alright let's go to Route one." "Bye Uncle!." "Seeya Wilton!" They called as they exit the house. _I'm finally gonna get a Pokemon!_ Yellow thought. _And Red is my teacher!_ They ran to route one and Red stopped. Yellow stopped as well. "Why did we stop?" Yellow asked. "Pokemon will appear in the taller grass. Take a few steps I'll help you." Yellow was nervous. She took a few steps and a Rattata jumped out. "Alright the first thing you do normally is attack it to weaken it. Pikachu use thundershock." Red sends out Pikachu and it uses thundershock. The Rattata was damaged. "Then when you think it is weak enough you throw a Pokeball at it. Here, try it." He hands her a Pokeball. She throws it but it missed. "It's alright. Keep your eye on the Pokemon and throw it with a force and a spin." He throws one at a tree. "Like that." He said. "Oh-Okay." _Why am I so nervous?_ Yellow wondered. "Alright. You got this Yellow." Red reassured Yellow. _Yeah. You got this girl._ Yellow thought. "Okay. I will do this." "Hold on Yellow. Pikachu thundershock!" Red said. The Rattata got hit by Pikachu again. " Yellow now!" She threw the Pokeball with a force and spin. It hit the Rattata and began to shake. One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes. Click! "Yay!" "Good job Yellow! You can nickname Pokemon too." Red told her. "Alright, I'll name it Ratty! Come on out!" She sends out the Rattata. The Rattata was severely injured. "Oh Ratty!" Yellow was concerned deeply about the Rattata. She gently picks up the creature and starts to carry it. Then she sees a glow and the Rattata jumps out of her hand. "Yellow, it just recovered!" The Rattata ran around then walked up to Yellow. "Are you okay?" Yellow asked still worried and startled by this sudden burst of energy. "Ratt!" it said happily. "Alright then. Return Ratty!" She returned the Rattata and said "I don't like how you have to hurt the Pokemon." "Yellow it is how the process works. It tries attacking you, you defend yourself, then you try catching it. Plus you said you need to use them to stop Giovanni. If he is willing to kill people, Pokemon won't be much different." Red said. "Yeah you're right." Yellow said. "Now what do you want to do Yellow?" Red asked. "Well, I kind of want to go with you on your journey." She said to Red. "Sure, that would be great. Yeah, I thought I would be going into this alone." Red responded with a smile."Really? I can go with you?" Yellow wanted to make sure. "Yeah. As long as your uncle is okay with it." Red said. They ran back to her house. "Uncle Wilton can I go on a pokemon adventure with Red?" Yellow asked Wilton as they entered the house. "I suppose. As long as Red promises one thing." Wilton says. "Yeah?" "Keep her safe Red. Can you do that for me?" Wilton asked. "Yeah. I will. I promise." "Thanks Red. Alright run a long now you two. Come back to visit please though. Nice meeting you Red." Wilton said. "Nice meeting you too." "Let me grab my stuff." Yellow said. She went and got packed and then they started walking toward Viridian Forest. They went through the forest and finished through route 2.

 **Yeah I know it was a weird way to end the chapter. See you later.**


	5. FlamingGold Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for those who wanted to keep reading. Been caught up with school and haven't had much time to work on this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always read and review!**

As they entered Pewter City, Red heard a familiar voice shout "Hey Red!" Blue was running up to them. "Oh hey Blue!" Red said. "Oh Red, you got yourself a girlfriend." Blue said smirking when he saw Yellow. "No Blue, she's just joining me on my journey. This is Yellow. Yellow this is Blue, the other guy who ran into you when I did." Red said. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Anyway Red, are you challenging the gym leader? I did and beat him. It was easy." Blue said with a smirk. "Yeah I'll challenge him. What are you gonna do?" Red asked. "I'm going to Cerulean City to challenge the next one. I will beat you to the Champ Red. You mark my words." Blue said with another smirk. "Yeah, and if you become the Champ I'll just take you down." Red said smirking back. "So have you heard about that new gang? What were they called? Oh yeah, Team Rocket. You hear about that Red?" Blue asked. "New? They're not new, they've been around for years, hiding in the shadows from what I've been told." Red responded. "Oh well, haven't you heard? They've been hunting fossils." Blue said. "Yeah, I've heard." Red responded. "Trying to resurrect them I think." Blue said. "It's possible but how?" Red asked. "I've heard that they are working on a museum here in Pewter City." Yellow said looking at both of them. "Yeah they are up on the hill over there." Blue said pointing. "Well anyway Red, nice to see you. I got to go. See ya!" Blue said. "Yeah see ya Blue!" Blue ran off and Yellow and Red walked together toward the gym. As they walked Red said "Don't worry about him Yellow, he's always been like that ever since… well it's complicated. The point is if Blue ever says anything mean or rude just tell me. He normally doesn't mean it." "Okay Red." She said. As they got closer to the gym she said "Red are you going to help me stop Team Rocket?" Red stopped. "Listen to me Yellow, I will not I repeat, WILL NOT let them bastards get away with killing your parents and anybody else they killed in the process. I will stand with you when you are ready and together we will stop them. Blue will too." He had fire in his eyes almost. _Just like the dream_ Red thought. "Alright, let's head to the gym. Unless there is somewhere else you'd like to go Yellow." Red said. "I don't think there is anywhere else other than the museum under construction which I don't feel like going to." Yellow said. "Okay then. To the gym we go." Red said and they started walking again. Red made it to the gym and entered. Yellow followed him into the gym. "Alright what am I up against?" Red asked the guy standing in front of the statues. "Rock types." He responded. "Alright." Red said. He see's the only trainer there that isn't the gym leader. "I'll take you on. Go Charmander!" He said throwing the pokeball. "Okay. Go Diglett!" Red made quick work of Diglett. "Diglett return. Go Sandshrew!" Red made quick work of Sandshrew and then the trainer laughed. "Hey kid good work. You can battle Brock now." Red nodded. He approaches the gym leader with a sign of respect on his face. Brock spoke aloud. "What is your name and purpose?" "I am Red and I challenge you to a battle!" Red said with passion. Yellow watched in the stands of the gym and saw how excited Red was. _This is extremely important to him._ She thought. "Alright Red, I'm Brock and I accept your challenge!" Brock pulled out two Pokeballs. "Go Geodude!" Brock shouted. Red then sent out Pikachu. "Go Pikachu!" Red didn't know if he could do this. _I don't know anything about type advantages and disadvantages._ "Pikachu! Use thunder shock" It hit but did nothing. Brock laughed. "Geodude is a Rock-Ground type. Ground types aren't affected by electric types. Geodude use tackle!" Pikachu is hit directly. Pikachu struggles to get up. "Pikachu hang in there! Tail whip!" Geodude's defense was lowered. "Geodude use tackle!" Brock shouted. Pikachu dodged it. Barely. "Tail Whip!" Geodude's defense was lowered again. "Tackle one more time!" It hit. Pikachu fainted. "Pikachu Return!" Red glared at Brock thinking _I only have one more pokemon. His Geodude hasn't taken any damage. I need to hit it where it counts._ "Go Charmander!" Red shouted. Brock just laughed. "Fire is weak to both ground and rock. I hope that thing is well trained!" "Scratch Charmander!" "Tackle Geodude!" Charmander dodged Geodude then Scratched it from behind. "Again!" "Again!" the cycle repeated Charmander getting really lucky until he took a heavy hit from Geodude. Charmander couldn't get up and got hit by another tackle. Charmander fainted. "Charmander no!" He runs over to Charmander. "Return. I'll take you to the Pokemon Center." "Great battle. I saw your determination. But you need to train more. Come back in a couple of days after you've trained up a bit." Red nodded. Then ran out toward the Pokemon Center. Yellow ran after him.

 **WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THIS CHAPTER DO NOT READ THIS NOTE! So was it good? Surprising? Expected? Tell me what you think. Anyway I didn't know where to take this battle so I sat and thought about it for about an hour than I thought it would be better for him to lose this battle. If you think he should have won this think about it like this: He has barely trained Pokemon, and has a weakness. Yeah the whole weakness thing is not shown but I felt he should lose really bad. I promise though I mean nothing bad against him. Red is one of my favorites so yeah. Well see you soon! (Hopefully)**


	6. Flaming Gold Chapter 6

**Hey guys quick update.** **When I posted this last time it showed the code for some reason so I had to re-post. Yay...** **Anyway sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this. As always read and review.**

Red ran in the pokemon center. He got his Pokemon healed. Yellow got inside and walked up to Red. When Red received his Pokemon back he starts running out of the Pokemon Center. "Red!" She called after him. He continues running toward the forest. "Red come back!" She cries out. Red ran and ran thinking Why did I lose? I am connected to my Pokemon. They… They aren't strong enough he said. But I don't know who to train against. Why am I such an idiot? I tried to fight but failed horribly. I knew going in that I was inexperienced. I hope Yellow doesn't think too bad of me. Red ran and ran toward the lake where he helped Yellow just the day before. As he got there he sat on a log and he began to wonder what to do for training. Yellow entered the forest and searched for Red shouting his name. She approached the lake and shouted his name again and then saw he was sitting on the log. She slowly approached Red. "Red? Are you okay?" She asked him gently. "Yeah. I just needed some time to think. I failed Yellow. I failed miserably. I didn't know what I was doing out there. I hope you don't think bad of me." He said. "Think bad of you? No, I could never think bad of you. You tried Red. I saw your determination even when backed into a corner with one Pokemon left. I'm proud that you tried. Brock enjoyed the battle too. Not because you lost but because of your determination. You did your best. He told you to train and he expects you to do it. I do too and I will help you in any way possible." She told him. "You're right Yellow. Thank you. But who do I train against? I don't want to hurt Ratty so I need to train against someone else." Red said. "I can help you with that." A man said. "Who are you?" Red asked the man or as he got closer he was just as old as Red. 14 years old. "I am Ignis. I will train you if you like." Ignis. One of his many alias that he's used. Red doesn't need to know who he is. Yet. He sounded strong but very kind. "Yeah that would be great. Thank you. What are your Pokemon?" Red asked interested in this same age but strong person. "I have many due to years of training and catching. I may be as old as you but I started three years ago. As you would have I'm sure if things didn't get in your way." Ignis said. "Okay. I would like to train now. I will start with Charmander." Red said. "Oh no you won't. If you are to become one with your Pokemon they must not only be in sync with you but each other as well. They must learn together, train together, and fight together. No other way has better results." Ignis told Red. "Okay. I understand. Together it is then. Come on out Charmander and Pikachu!" Red sent them both out together. "Young lady you may watch if you like. Although I don't think you should stay very close. My training routine is brutal. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Nor would Red I believe." Ignis said. He turned to Red. "Red, I will say it again. My training is brutal, testing everything you can do to the physical and mental limit. I will break you. You will then recover quickly. Then I will break you. The cycle will repeat until you are unbreakable. You only have a few days before you battle Brock again but I'm sure you will have a good enough amount of training to beat Brock. I hope you can handle it." Ignis said with a stern look on his face. "I can and I will handle this training. I am ready are you two?" He asked his Pokemon. They nodded. "It won't be as brutal now but in the future it will get extremely brutal. But first you will begin with learning to talk to your Pokemon. I know you can talk to them but can they talk to you?" Ignis asked him. "Talk to me? I didn't know that was possible. I don't know how to talk to them and understand them. What do I do?" Red asked. "You learn their personality. Also learn their expressions. This is important to understand your Pokemon." Ignis said. Red nodded. Pikachu walked up to Red and said "Pika!" happily. Red smiled at Pikachu and Pikachu jumped up on Red's shoulder and then on his head then jumped back down. Pikachu looked at Red and smiled. Red laughed. "Seems my Pikachu's a bit playful." Red said smiling. Ignis nodded. "Good observation. Now ask it something. Anything." Red thought a minute. "Pikachu were you attacking me when we met?" Red asked. "Pika-chu" Pikachu said shaking his head looking honest. "No. So you were just being friendly?" Red asked. Pikachu nodded happily and jumped up on his shoulder. "Oh good. I'm sorry Pikachu. I just know Pokemon jump out to attack." Red said. "Pika-Pika-Chu, Pika-chu. Pikachu Pika." Pikachu said. "Can you understand what he said Red?" Ignis asked. "That Pokemon and people should share the forest. It belongs to everyone. Right?" He said looking at his shoulder where Pikachu was. It nodded. "Good Red. Now you will talk to Charmander." Ignis said. "Hi Charmander. How are you doing?" Red asked his Charmander. "Char!" it said and it ran around in circles and back and forth. "Charmander seems quite energetic." Red said. Ignis nodded. "Were you wanting me to pick you Charmander?" Red asked Charmander. "Char!" It said excitedly. Red took that as a yes. "That's great!" Red said patting Charmander on the head. Ignis smiled. He is easy to understand his Pokemon. It took him so little time. Most it takes longer. It reminds me of myself. He better be prepared to do this training. I know he can handle it. For now. "Excellent Red. You're a fast learner. I believe you have great potential. I will watch over you through your journey. You won't see me but I will be there." Ignis said. "Now you will fight me with both of your Pokemon at once. That will teach you to be in sync more with your Pokemon." Ignis continued. He pulls out two Pokeballs. "Go Charizard and you too Eevee!" Ignis shouted throwing them. "Pikachu and Charmander let's do this!" The Battle ensued.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who is Ignis? Well that's a secret for later. Like, a lot later. See ya!.**


	7. FlamingGold Chapter 7

**Yes another Chapter up and running. The battle with Ignis! I hope you like it. As always Read and Review!**

Red stared into Ignis's eyes. He was ready for this. Ignis looked so powerful. But Red was _not_ going to lose. "Charmander use scratch on Eevee! Pikachu thundershock on Charizard!" Red shouted. Ignis closed his eyes quickly and Charizard flew into the air. Eevee then jumped away from Charmander.. _What? He didn't even give a command. Maybe they saw it coming._ "Charmander Scratch and Pikachu thundershock! Same targets go!" He commanded. They attacked but Eevee quickly use quick attack and hit Pikachu and Charmander got hit by an oncoming flamethrower from Charizard. "Guys get back closer to me!" Red shouted thinking of a plan. _They attack without command. Isn't that disobedience? Wait a second, Ignis hasn't said a word at all and looks perfectly fine with his Pokemon attacking without command. Unless…_ Red's thought trailed off. "Charmander, Pikachu, Growl now!" Red watched Ignis closely. Ignis closed his eyes. Charizard went straight toward Pikachu with a fire spin and Eevee went for Charmander with quick attack. Red realized just how in sync Ignis was with his Pokemon. Quickly Red shouted "Charmander jump to the left and aim Scratch at Eevee and Pikachu jump on top of Charmander and aim a thundershock at Charizard!" They obeyed with speed. Both Pikachu's and Charmander's attacks hit their intended targets. Red was amazed. Ignis smiled. "So you may have figured it out or not. I am more than in sync with the Pokemon. We move as one complete whole, we think as one complete whole, and fight as one complete whole." Ignis said. Yellow was watching from a bench nearby. She looked at both of the trainers with amazement. One who could tell his Pokemon an attack without saying a word and another who can find almost impossible strategies. "Red you've got this!" Yellow shouted. Red smiled at his friend's encouragement. _She believe's in me even though I have the weaker Pokemon. To think we just met yesterday._ Red thought. "Charmander Scratch on Eevee and Pikachu use growl on Charizard!" They did exactly that. Red had a new strategy. Ignis took the bait and had Charizard attack Pikachu. Eevee used quick attack on Charmander but Charmander dodged it and hit his mark. "Charmander continue to use scratch! Pikachu use Growl!" Red shouted at his Pokemon. Ignis watched and learned as the Pokemon fought. He realized he'd made a mistake. _Charizard divert your attention to Charmander now!_ He thought. Charizard turned toward Charmander and started to use fire spin. "Pikachu use thundershock on Charizard!" Red shouted. Pikachu quickly use thundershock on Charizard and Charizard again turned to face Pikachu. Meanwhile Eevee was running out of energy. Charmander finally got hit but as he got hit he breathed fire knocking out Eevee at last. Ignis was shocked. "Eevee return. Get a good rest." Ignis said returning Eevee to his Pokeball. Yellow smiled. "Go Red you can do it!" She shouted. Red smiled again and got so happy that his friend was giving him support. "Charmander ember! Pikachu thundershock!" Red commanded his Pokemon. Ignis smiled. _I can give it a command this way, through thought. But this battle is to good._ "Charizard flamethrower counter lets go!" Ignis shouted. Red was caught off guard. _He spoke._ Red thought surprised. "Pikachu run toward Charizard and use thundershock and Charmander use Ember where you are!" Red shouted. "Charizard use fire spin on Pikachu quickly!" Ignis shouted. As Pikachu sprinted toward Charizard, Charizard used fire spin and Pikachu was sent flying. Red saw when it landed that it had fainted. "Good work Pikachu, return! Charmander use ember!" Red shouted. Charizard got hit but it didn't do much. "Charizard fire spin!" Ignis shouted. Charizard began to spin and charged toward Charmander. When Charizard got 3ft away from Charmander Ignis shouted "Flamethrower!" Charizard breathed flames onto Charmander as it rammed into him. Charmander was sent flying. "Charmander hang in there!" Charmander tried to stand but collapsed. Ignis smiled. "Looks like I won." Red returned Charmander. "You did great Red. I enjoyed that battle. No trainer has gotten me to speak my commands. Well some have but only really powerful trainers have gotten me so pumped that I speak my commands to express my energy. I will watch over your journey though you will not see or hear me. I will reveal myself when I have chosen to take a hand in your training again. It will be at random times during your adventure. The only reason I'm not inducting you is because your battle is tomorrow and your journey awaits you. Get some sleep Red. Your battle must go better on a good rest." Ignis said. Red nodded. Ignis then waved goodbye and walked into the thick of the forest. "Wait! I wanted to ask you how you …" Red started to say as he ran after him. He was gone. "... battled without speaking." Red finished. Red ran back to Yellow. "He's gone. Just disappeared." Red said. "Come on Red, we need to get to the Pokemon Center and get a room. They just add them for trainers who don't have anywhere to stay. Plus your Pokemon need to get healed up." Yellow said. "Yeah I guess you're right." Red said. As Red walked with Yellow, Red thought _Ignis is a mysterious guy. Like he is a man that is 14 years old. I wonder who he really is. The Champion? No, I doubt it. Whoever he is, next time I will beat him._ As Ignis watched Red and Yellow walk to the Pokemon Center he thought _Red, you will go far. Stronger, you will become. You may have your doubts but you will win this battle. Good luck Red, and may the Force be with you._

 **Yeah, I felt a reference to Star Wars was needed. Plus I'm a huge Star Wars fan. I promise there won't be much referencing so don't panic. See you at the battle with Brock!**


	8. FlamingGold Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back. A little short this chapter ended up being but I felt the earlier part was more important. Any way as always Read and Review.**

Red followed Yellow into the Pokemon Center and gave Nurse Joy his Pokemon. "Give me one moment." Nurse Joy said then she walked into a room behind the counter. Red waited patiently while Yellow got a room with two beds, a TV, a bathroom, and a deck. Nurse Joy emerged with Red's Pokemon and said "Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are fresh and fighting fit!" "Thank you." Red said and walked up to Yellow. "We're lucky, they had one room left." Yellow said. They walked to their room and entered. Red went and changed. After he changed Yellow went to change and Red walked out on the deck. As he stared into the night he thought _I'm so nervous. I failed last time, will I fail this time? I didn't do a whole lot of training and all I can do is communicate with my Pokemon a little bit better. I hope Yellow still believes in me because I don't believe in myself._ As Yellow walked out of the bathroom she didn't see Red. "Red?" She called out. "Out here!" he called back. She walked out onto the deck. "Red, what are you doing out here?" She asked. "Oh just thinking about tomorrow." Red said. "You're nervous aren't you?" She asked gently. "Normally, to most people, especially Blue, I would say no. But to you I will be honest. Yes, I'm extremely nervous. I don't want to fail again." Red responded truthfully. "Red you'll be fine. Ignis taught you to communicate with your Pokemon and he said that was the most important thing. No matter what I'll always be with you, all the way. I promise." She said smiling. Red smiled back. "Thanks Yellow. That means a lot to me." Red said. "Of course. Now we probably should get some rest for tomorrow." Yellow said. "Yeah." They got in their beds. "Goodnight Red." Yellow said. "Goodnight Yellow." Red said back. Red dreamed again that night. _Fire. Lots of fire. Town Burning. People screaming. Men marching. Guns blazing. The feeling of darkness and hopelessness heavy. A man walking through the flames. Not afraid of the dangers and death around him. A blue light appears. Yellow screaming. Everything goes black._ Red woke with a start. It was morning. "Red, are you okay?" Yellow asked concerned. "Yeah. Simple nightmare. Nothing more. I hope." Red said. "What happened?" Yellow asked. "Nothing Important." Red said. "We better get ready." Yellow said. Red nodded. They got changed then grabbed their stuff. They walked to the Gym. Right before they entered Yellow stopped Red. "Remember Red, you can do this and I'm with you all the way. Stay confident but don't get cocky." She said to him. "Thanks Yellow." Red said. They walked in. "Welcome back Red! I've been waiting. I got tipped off by a man about your age who said you got special training. I hope it payed off." Brock said. _Ignis tipped him off._ Red thought. Yellow went and sat down on the seats to watch the battle. "I'm challenge you to a battle Brock!" Red said. "I Brock, the Pewter city gym leader, accept your challenge." Brock said back. "Go Pikachu!" Red shouted. "Go Geodude!" Brock shouted. The battle ensued. Red went straight for the strategy to lower the attack stat of Geodude as low as possible. Pikachu understood. "Growl!" "Tackle!" The pokemon attacked over and over. Geodude was doing less and less until it finally took care of Pikachu but its attack stat was extremely low. "Pikachu return! Charmander let's do this!" Red shouted. "Use Scratch!" "Tackle!" Ember didn't do much but tackle did even less. Actually Charmander looked unaffected by the attack. "Scratch again!" "Keep up that tackle!" Charmander _wasn't_ affected by the tackle. Brock secretly realized that but wanted to save his best for last. Geodude and Charmander kept fighting until finally Geodude was defeated. Yellow cheered "Good job Red!" Red smiled. "You had enough yet!?" Red shouted to Brock. "You think that's all I got kid? I'll admit, that strategy was good but let's see how you do with my partner. Go Onix!" Brock shouted smiling and throwing the Pokeball. A snake-like creature made entirely of rock emerged from the ball.

 **Hope you liked it. Sorry about being heavy on battles but you know it's early "game". Should change sort of soon. But we do have Mt. Moon coming up here soon. See ya next time!.**


	9. FlamingGold Chapter 9

The snake-like creature roared. It was taller than Red. By a lot. He just realized that the arena was taller for a reason. Onix was 28ft, 10in tall. Red almost panicked. Then he smiled. _He wanted this to happen. For a final battle. For this gym at least._ Red thought. He looked at Yellow and saw the caring happy face that told him that she believed in him. _You can do this._ Yellow thought. Red thought the same. "I may be on my last Pokemon Red, but you don't have me cornered." Brock said. Red smiled. "I know. You planned it. So this will be the epic finish." Red said. "Charmander Ember!" Red shouted. Even with this disadvantage Red was not afraid. Charmander's flame hit Onix and did a little bit of damage. "Bind!" Brock shouted. Onix wrapped its tail around Charmander and started to squeeze it doing low damage. "Scratch it!" Charmander scratched Onix but did nothing. Red thought of something else. "Growl in the face!" Red shouted. Charmander growled in Onix's face and Onix's grip weakened. "Ember!" Charmander breathed more flame but in Onix's face. Not only did it do damage but it also caused the burn status. Onix released Charmander from his grip. "Bind!" Onix tried but the burn was doing gradual damage. Brock was shocked. _A burn on a rock type should NOT be doing this much damage. Why is this doing so much?_ "Ember!" Charmander burned Onix and the snake backed away. Red smiled. "Onix over here!" Brock shouted. Brock was holding a bottle in his hand. A pink one. Red didn't know what it did having not seeing one before but knew it wasn't good. "Charmander don't let Onix near the bottle!" Charmander sprinted fast toward the bottle but Onix was too close. "Ember!" Red shouted. The ember burned Onix even more and made the Onix stop. "Quickly get past him!" Red shouted. "Onix hurry!" Brock shouted. Charmander got in front of Onix and growled. Onix tried to use bind to pick Charmander up but his attack stat was too low. "Ember one more time!" Red shouted. Onix still got to the burn heal in time. The burn was stopped but Charmander ran up and let Onix bind him. Brock was shocked. _Is this Charmander disobedient?_ Brock thought. "Use bind!" Red smiled. _Use ember Charmander!_ Red thought. To Red's surprise Charmander used Ember and the Onix cried out. It let go. "Onix tackle!" Brock shouted. "Ember!" The attacks hit at the same time. Both trainers stared wondering which hit was decisive. Onix let out a roar and collapsed on the ground. Red smiled. "Alright!" He shouted. "Onix you did great return." Brock said to his Onix. "Charmander return!" Red said beaming. Brock walked up to Red. Brock was smiling. "You did amazing Red. Here take this in the fact that you won. It is the boulder badge. Take this as well. It's TM34 Bide. Your Pokémon will absorb damage in battle then pay it back double! I forgot to use it on your Charmander but oh well." He handed Red the Technical Machine and the Gym badge. "I won! Thanks Brock. That was fun! But where do I go from here?" Red asked. "Mt. Moon is not far from here. Be wary though a criminal gang is supposed to be about." Brock said. Yellow ran up to Red. "Red that was great you did so well!" She said smiling. Red smiled back. "Thanks Yellow. Hey, tell you what. I'll take you to Viridian Forest so you can catch another Pokemon. How about it?" Red says. Brock smiled at them both. "Well I'll leave you two alone. Seeya Red!" Brock walked off. Red looked back at Yellow. "Well?" He asked. "Red you're the one who won this not me. You deserve something special." She said. Red smiled. "I got something special. You. Being here supporting me. That is all I wanted. More than the badge. I just wanted support. I didn't get much. Blue was my friend but he was also my rival making him automatically not support me. My Mom was busy taking care of her job. My Father is just gone. We don't know where he is. So she had to bring in the money. She couldn't support me much and I understand why. So having you here to support me make me feel happy enough to not care about the badge. I still want it but supportive friends are more important. So helping you catch a new Pokemon is all I want to do. You are a friend after all." Red said. Yellow smiled. "Oh Red you are such a nice person. Sure I guess. But help would be great." She said. "I said help didn't I?" Red said. "Yeah I guess you did. Let's go then." Yellow said. Red nodded and walked out. Brock stood there watching them leave smiling. "You and Yellow will have great adventures Red. Also you will find a little something in each other I'm sure." Brock said smiling. A man walked up behind Brock. "I know they will. I see it in others. The way the met, was by the ways of the-" The man was cut off. "Yeah yeah Ignis I know. You see them better than the rest I get it. I just hope Team Rocket won't hurt them." Brock said. Ignis chuckled. "They can handle it." Brock scowled. "They've been known to use guns before." He said sternly. "Yes but that was during the dark times. It's different now." Ignis said. "How? We still don't really have a Police force. We just keep getting _Warned_. Nothing is actually done. So how is that different than last time?" Brock asked. "They have me. As well as my friends." Ignis said. Brock looked disappointed. "So? People don't know that. They will live in fear and have no hope. No one who they can trust. I have heard already that a couple of businesses shut down because of it. It's starting the same way it did last time Ignis. With fear. Ignis you are a powerful human being but that doesn't make a difference if no one can know your identity." Ignis frowned. "True. But Red has something. I can feel it. He can handle himself because he is different. You wouldn't understand Brock." Brock shook his head. "No I don't but I'll take your word for it. He's a promising trainer. I just don't want him to end up like the last promising trainer that went up against Team Rocket." Brock said. "We don't know whether or not he's really dead. He could be training for all we know." Ignis said. "Well let's just let them enjoy their life right now. Less worry. Seeya Ignis." Brock said. "Seeya Brock." Ignis walked out of the gym just in time to notice 2 people entering the forest. He casually walked and entered the forest as well.


	10. FlamingGold Chapter 10

Red and Yellow walked through the forest. "Red what do you think I should catch?" Yellow asked Red. "Anything you want that lives around here." Red said. "I want a Pikachu like you have." She told him. She looked around. She saw a Pikachu sitting in a tree. Or was it? It was in the tree yes but was lying in the tree unconscious. She got closer and saw it was bleeding and had scratches and burns. "Red it's injured!" She said. She ran and started climbing the tree without thinking. A tree branch that she stepped on it broke. She slipped and almost fell but a hand swiftly grabbed her hand. Ignis was standing on a branch. He had appeared out of nowhere and stopped her from falling. _What's he doing here?_ Red thought. Ignis pulled Yellow up to the branch and she collected the Pikachu. She jumped down and Red caught her. "We won't make it to the Pokemon Center in time! There is a cabin in the forest with herbs and stuff not far from here. We can heal it up enough to survive then take it to the Center. This way!" Ignis said. They started running toward where Ignis suggested. While running the Pikachu opened it's eyes weakly at Yellow. "Don't worry Pikachu, we'll take good care of you. I promise." Yellow said to it. The Pikachu closed it's eyes. "Hurry!" Yellow said. The cabin was in sight. They ran in and Yellow placed the Pikachu on a bed in one of the rooms. She just realized how cold it was. She covered its body in a blanket. "I'll prepare the herbs. Just keep it company." Ignis said. He ran into the kitchen to make the medicine. Yellow looked at the Pikachu. "It is in so much pain. I don't know how but I can feel it's pain. Who would do such a thing?" She said to Red. She started to cry. She hugged Red. "It doesn't deserve this!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "I know. I know." Red said gently holding Yellow tight. "It'll live. I'll make sure of it." Red said. Yellow stopped crying and sniffed. "Thanks Red. I want to be with this Pikachu." She said. "One moment. Let me give it this herbal medicine." Ignis said. He gave the medicine to the Pikachu. "There you go. I'll leave you with the Pikachu." Ignis said. He walked outside. "Yellow, I'm going to talk to Ignis. I'll be right back I promise." Red said. He walked out and went over to Ignis. He swelled with anger. "What the hell did you do to that Pikachu!? How was it that you were there huh!?" Red shouted. Ignis frowned. "Calm down Red. I see trusting me is difficult. Good. If you want to know I can answer both. One. I didn't do anything to it. Two. I sensed a Pokemon in pain and found it just after you did. I saw Yellow climbing and ran to the tree ready to assist as needed. As she broke the branch I caught her hand so she wouldn't fall and get hurt." Ignis said. "Then who did that to it huh!?" Red shouted again. "I believe it would be Team Rocket. They are the reason I'm here. To warn you. You and Yellow must be careful when you reach Mt. Moon. I'm sorry that I angered you." Ignis said. Red sighed. "I'm sorry Ignis. It's just that well, hearing Yellow tell me that she feels the Pokemon's Pain made me angry. She shouldn't have to feel pain because the Pokemon shouldn't have to feel pain. She's the only friend I have other than Blue who is too much of an ass. I grew up in Pallet so I didn't have many friends. It was too small of a town. Not many lived there. Yeah I went to school but it was a private school for reasons. I never had a real friend. So even though I don't feel her pain I _feel_ it. Know what I mean?" Red asked. "Yes actually I do. I feel _everyone's_ pain Red. One way or another. I forgive you. This hasn't been the first time I haven't been trusted. I am a mysterious man I say. Most people would agree." Ignis said with a sad smile. They walked in and Yellow was just watching the Pikachu. It was breathing noticeably now. Ignis pulled in a few chairs so Yellow wasn't on the floor. "So Yellow did you know about this cabin?" Red asked her. She shook her head. "No. My Uncle won't let me go this deep into the forest normally." She said. "Do you know who this cabin belonged to Yellow?" Ignis asked. "No. Like I said I've never been this far in." She replied. Ignis looked at her not believing it. "It belonged to your Parents." He said. "Yes, I knew your parents." He said looking at both Red and Yellow's faces of shock. "You, You knew Mom and Dad?" She asked. Ignis nodded. "Yes. Such a fine young couple. So sad to have died as young as they. Interestingly enough your parents went to school with Red's parents and your Uncle. They were best friends." Ignis said. "Your Uncle was your Mother's Brother and Both of your Dad's friend. Both of your Mom's were friends too. Your Uncle introduced them and they became a friend group. I was there. I'll tell you the truth. I'm not who I look. I can change my age. I can't tell you everything. I'm not even supposed to tell you this. My superiors forbid. But you need to know that I knew your parents. I want you to view me as a peer but if you have questions about your parents if I'm allowed to answer them, I will. I promise. I don't care if you don't believe my age changing abilities, so be it." Ignis said. Red looked at him wondering if he was crazy. Red spoke slowly. "I think we can trust you. But if you turn against us I will kick your ass. Understand?" Ignis laughed. "I think we can settle for that." He said. Red wanted to ask things about his Dad but couldn't think what to ask. "Thanks Ignis." Yellow said. She turned to the Pikachu. _Poor thing._ She thought as she began to pet it. "Red can you come with me?" Ignis asked. Red followed him into the kitchen. "Yeah?" He asked. "I doubt that Pikachu will make it. I know she thinks otherwise but it would take powerful healing abilities to keep it alive." Ignis said. "Red it's not breathing!" Yellow cried from the bedroom. Red and Ignis sprinted in. Ignis checked the pulse. There was nothing. "No pulse. I'm sorry." Ignis said. Yellow broke into tears. "No! It can't die. It can't." She said sobbing. Red ran to her and hugged her. Ignis had a look of rage on his face for a split second then it died. "We must honor the ones we lose. Yellow, if you think you can handle it, you can carry the Pikachu to the lake. There we can bury it." Ignis said. Yellow walked up to the Pikachu sniffling. She picked it up. _If I could take part of my health and transfer it to the Pikachu I would._ She thought. She closed her eyes thinking of how much she hated Team Rocket. She knew they did it without being told. She got so angry she felt rage flow through her. Her hands began to glow. She felt energy leaving her. She saw the Pikachu open it's eyes. The Pikachu jumped up and ran around her. "Pika!" It said. She smiled. The last thing she heard was "Yellow are you alright?" then everything went black.


	11. FlamingGold Chapter 11

**Sorry guys. Long wait, no a/n in 9 or 10. Here is 11. Hope you like. As always read and review.**

 _Fire burning. People screaming. Children crying. Guns blazing. A man. Wielding blue light? An alley. Red and Blue full of anger, standing, prepared to fight. She was on the ground bleeding. Another girl was next to her. Unconscious. Maybe even dead. Team Rocket aims two guns at Red and Blue. She hears gunshots then all goes black._

She woke with a start. She saw she was in a bed and that it was early morning. She was confused and scared. Then she sees a Pikachu walk in. _That's the Pikachu we rescued._ She realized. She sits up. The Pikachu jumps up excitedly and runs out. Then the Pikachu come back in with Red. "You're okay. I was worried." He said. "What happened?" She asked. "Well we were told that the Pikachu was dead and you started crying. You picked it up and then I just saw hatred in your eyes. Your hands began to glow and the Pikachu was better all of a sudden. Then you passed out and I caught you before you hit the ground." He said. She smiled. "Thanks Red. Is the Pikachu okay?" She asked. He laughed. "The only problem she had was she was concerned about you." He said. "She?" Yellow asked. "Yeah. Ignis confirmed it. He said since the tail has a bit of a heart shape, it was a girl. If it had a squarish tail like mine, it was a boy." He said. Yellow looked at the Pikachu and saw what he was talking about. It's tail had the shape of the top of a heart at the end of the tail. She started to get up but Red stopped her. "Relax. Ignis is making soup in the kitchen. I've been helping. He said that he can handle the rest and told me to watch you. Of course, I obliged." He said. "Red, is she alright!?" Ignis shouted. "Yeah!" He shouted back. Ignis walked in a few minutes later and served Yellow some soup. "Here you go. Feeling alright?" He asked as he carefully handed her the bowl. She nodded. "Yes, thank you." She said. The Pikachu jumped up on her lap. Ignis smiled. "That Pikachu's taking a liking to you Yellow. It's so happy you saved it's life. It was really concerned when you passed out. Trust me. I reckon it might want to be your partner." Ignis said. "Really?" She said looking at the Pikachu. "Pika!" It said excitedly. Ignis closed his eyes. "Ignis what is it?" She asked. Red looked at him oddly. _Focus your mind. Read it's thoughts. Aha. Found them._ Ignis thought. He opened his eyes. "Yep. It wants to be your partner." Ignis said. "Really Pikachu?" She said to the Pikachu. It nodded. "I'll call you Chuchu. Is that a good name for you?" She asked it. "Pika!" It said, nodding. She smiled. She ate her soup in silence. "Ignis, If you knew our parents then you must have known Giovanni right?" Red asked. "What gives you that idea?" He asked. "Well Mom told me a man named Giovanni was one of Dad's best friends. I assumed that it was the Giovanni of Team Rocket. His name ain't common is it?" Red said. "No it ain't. But yeah I knew 'im. Or I thought I did." Ignis said grimly. "What was my Dad like?" Red asked. "A nice man. Strong but nice. Had a temper though. Not too bad. Like yours. I'm assuming you inherited it. He hated Team Rocket when they came around. He did a lot in the war against Team Rocket. He tried to persuade Giovanni to come to his senses but didn't succeed." Ignis said. "How did he die?" Red asked. _Oh no. I was hoping he didn't ask this. He can't have false hope that… Ugh just roll with it._ Ignis thought. "He was shot." Ignis said. "By Giovanni?" Red asked. "No, I don't think so. I don't have much proof but from what I have gathered, his second-in-command did. Under orders or not though I am unsure." Ignis said. Red looked at the ground. _I want to avenge him._ He thought. "Do you want to avenge him?" Red asked. Ignis frowned. "I don't know. I don't fully believe in vengeance but I feel that the one responsible for his death shouldn't walk free. I have been asking myself why I won't hunt them down. I guess I just feel that he wouldn't want me to turn into a killer. I know he wouldn't want _you_ to though." Ignis said. "I didn't mean kill. I meant stopping their plans and getting them arrested." Red said. "Of course I want to stop them. I just don't know where to start." Ignis said. Yellow spoke up. "Do you think there will be another war?" She asked. "Yes unfortunately I do. It feels the same way it did last time. I just hope that not as many lives are lost. I do want to say this. Giovanni wouldn't have killed your father. Not himself at least. I don't think he's ever killed. Always had his troops do it for him. He's not that bad of a person. I think he's just corrupted with power. His second in command however was aggressive. I met with him once. I almost was killed too. He will kill just to kill. I know you're only kids but you need to understand who you might be dealing with." Ignis said grimly. "We can deal with it. I know we can." Red said. Yellow looked at Red. _He's so brave. I would normally break down. With him around I seem to have his bravery._ She thought. "What about my parents Ignis?" Yellow asked. "Well your Dad was strong willed and wouldn't go down without a fight. Your mom had a bit of flare to her. She was caring but if someone threatened her friends or family she would lose it completely. I remember when your Dad, Red's Dad, and I were getting pushed around by the bully's and your Mom stuck up for us all. Funnily enough whenever we got into trouble your Mom would cover our asses. We got out of trouble so many times because of her. Your Uncle didn't like it one bit. Said we shouldn't even be getting into trouble at all. We didn't listen. Why would we? We were just foolish kids. Your Uncle would never tell though. Didn't want to get beat up for being a snitch. I don't blame him though. It was mostly safe but you had those few who were violent as hell. Teachers were fools. Never noticed a thing. Ever since the war though kids have been more safe at school. Still violence though. Just not as bad." Ignis said. Red nodded at him. He remembered school. "Blue was targeted as a punching bag back when we were in school. I stood up for him. Not many kids would treat Pallet kids with respect. Just cause Professor Oak was there. That's how we were friends. We were both kids from Pallet. Though when Blue got into a fight and I tried to back him up he was swarmed by the five bullies there. I couldn't stop that many at once. Blue was rushed to the hospital. He was mad that I got him into a worse state. I still care about him. We were almost brothers. 'Till that day. Blue has forgiven me but still won't be full friends with me. I guess he is afraid it will happen again." Red said. Ignis nodded. "That can happen. Give him time Red. He'll always be your true friend. Oak's told me how you guys stuck up for each other. Yeah with a bond like that you two will be true friends again. I promise." Ignis said. Yellow looked at Red. "Do you have any siblings Red?" She asked. _Crap. What do I tell her? She can't know. Not now._ "No, I don't." Red said sternly. _I can tell he's lying. I can feel it. Something about his sibling that he doesn't want to talk about. If he doesn't want to tell me right now that's fine but I hope he opens up later._ She thought. "What about you Ignis?" Yellow asked. "Nope. Adopted. Still I didn't have a 'real' childhood anyway. More or less a blur to me." Ignis said. "I didn't have any siblings either. Then again of course I didn't. My parents died before they could have another one." Yellow said. "You were four when they died weren't you Red?" Ignis asked. "Yeah, I never got to no Dad. He was always fighting the war. Who stopped it?" Red asked. "A group of people. Not named either. I helped but they were responsible for Giovanni and Team Rocket's disappearance." Ignis said. Red smiled. "Thanks for telling us this stuff. We need to keep moving though. To Mt. Moon." Red said. "I think you need to train with me some more. It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Ignis said. Red shook his head. "No. I promise we'll make it out safely. I know the dangers but we can handle it. I promise." Red said. Ignis nodded. "Got it. Just be careful please." Ignis said. Red nodded. "We will. Seeya Ignis." Red said walking to the door, Yellow following behind. "Wait Red, Yellow! I got something for ya!" Ignis said. He went into one of the rooms and came out carrying a box. He opened a box and pulled out a photo album. "I want you to have this. It has images of your parents in it." He said. Red shook his head. "If it's going to be dangerous I don't want it lost or ruined." Red said. "I know. Send it to my Uncle. He can hold on to it." Yellow said. Ignis smiled. "Alright that sounds good. Come with me though. I want you to look at them." Ignis said. "Yeah. Let's go." Red said. They walked off to Yellow's house.

Hope you liked. See ya soon. Chap 12 is being worked on. Bye.


End file.
